Hogwarts Sorting Hat Challenge Collection
by RAWRcarrie
Summary: A collection of oneshots written for the the Hogwarts sorting hat challenge 1. A Bicycle for Ronnikins 2. Knowledge is Power 3. Make Mine Raw and Bloody. 4. Bottle-green Daydream 5.Unforgivable 6.Waiting for Autumn 7.Wooden Ships 8. Evergreen 9. Stinky Brother 10. Fade to Black
1. A Bicycle for Ronnikins

1. A Bicycle for Ronnie

" I want mine to be yellow! Please mum, I promise I won't change my mind." four year old Ronald Weasley said earnestly.

" Ronnie my dear you have a new favorite color every week. Why don't you choose a more basic color that you won't change your mind about? How about green, just like your big brother Percy's!" said Molly, trying to sound convincing.

They were arguing because it was nearly Ron's fifth birthday, Molly and Arthur had made a tradition out of giving their boys bicycles for their fifth birthdays. Ron had been enviously watching his older brothers ride around on their bikes for his entire life and he was understandably excited at the prospect of having his very own.

Arthur insisted on building the bicycles himself and painting them by hand with muggle paint. Ron's bicycle was completely built, just waiting to be painted but Molly wanted to give her son every chance to change his mind. Ron's first choice was purple but that wasn't an available option. The only colors Arthur had were; red, yellow, blue, and green. Ron continued to insist on yellow paint so his parents gave in with only two days to spare.

Arthur had to wait until the kids were asleep to work on the bike so he was painting well past midnight. It was nearly one AM when Molly awoke to find her husband had not joined her in their bed. She stood, sleepily shrugging a robe on over her nightgown before heading out to the shed. The night air was cold on her legs so picked up her pace once she was outside. Blasted workshop, all the way on the other side of the yard! She thought angrily already out of breath.

Her irritation faded as she reached the open work shed door and spotted her husband. He didn't notice her watching him so she stepped into the shed, he looked up hearing her footsteps on the wooden floor.

"Molly wobbles! How does she look?" he said fondly, motioning towards the bright yellow bicycle.

"Very yellow! Ronnie will just love it! Are you finished dear? Our bed is awfully cold with just me under the covers."

"One more coat should be good enough, then I have to put the balamcing charms on it. Why don't you wait for me. We'll have ourselves a romantic moonlit walk to the house mi'lady."

Molly laughed aloud,

" That sounds dreamy my love! Who says romance has to die once you have children."

"Us Weasley men are known for having long romance filled marriages, and of course being extremely good looking. Yes Molly you really got lucky when you won my hand."

"Won?!" Mrs. Weasley couldn't stop laughing now.

Arthur, now finished took his wife's hand and led her out of the workshop. He stopped to put a locking charm on the door. He knew his boys well enough to trust them not to peek, or in the twins case prank. They were only three when Charlie had gotten his bicycle yet they somehow managed to loosen all the screws. Charlie's first ride was one he'd never forget; it's fell into seven pieces as soon as he got it moving.

"Our family is something else Molly wobbles." Arthur said, looking down to meet his wife's eyes.

"Thank Merlin, could you imagine just having one child?" replied Molly.

"Nope, wouldn't want to. You know how many brothers and sisters I grew up with. I think I'm a better person for it and I know our pack of wild carrot-tops will be as well." said Arthur, holding open the front door.

Mrs. Weasley led her husband up the stairs to their wedding bed.

The next morning Molly woke up extra early to fix Ron his favorite breakfast. Balancing a tray with a large stake of chocolate chip pancakes, a jar of peanut butter, and some fresh orange juice she made her way to her littlest boys bedroom.

"Happy birthday Ronnie! Mums brought chocolate chip pancakes for her special Ronnikins!" she said softly or the sleepy eyed child.

When he spotted how many pancakes she had brought she swore she could see his eyes grow wide and excited.

"Thanks mum! These are my favorite!"

"I know sweetheart, Happy Birthday! When you're all finished with your breakfast get your teeth brushed and put on your play outfit before you come downstairs. Then you can have your gift." smiling brightly she left her son to his special breakfast and went to fix food for everyone else.

Arthur came downstairs a few minutes later his hair quite dishevled. He grunted a good morning to his wife and sat down at the table to wait for breakfast.

" Go and fetch Ron's present will you Arthur? I took him his breakfast five minutes ago so be down any moment. I want it waiting for him." Molly ordered turning over crackling sausages.

He rushed to do his wife's bidding just in time to see Ron walking down the stairs as he closed the front door. When he exited the workshop with the bike he realized he hadn't been quick enough, all the kids stood outside. Ginny in eldest brothers arms was waving exuberantly as her father wheeled the bicycle up to the waiting birthday boy.

"Happy Birthday son! Is this yellow enough for you?" said Arthur.

Ron's grin said it all.

"Go on Ronnie, climb up onto the seat take her for a ride." Molly said wrapping her arm around Ron's shoulder.

Without a backwards glance Ron jumped onto his very yellow bike and pedaled furiously across the yard.


	2. Knowledge is Power

2. Knowledge is Power

" Look, the gopher is still reading. Class is over buck teeth!" yelled an obnoxious blonde girl.

In response the young bushy-haired buck toothed girl practically pushed her entire face into her book. She wasn't about to let the mean girl see the tears that welled up in her hazel eyes. She silently willed the bus to arrive with every ounce of her being. Her first day of 5th grade had been terrible all she wanted to do was go home and beg her mother and father to return her to the 4th grade.

When she finally chanced a look up the bus was pulling around the corner towards them. Finally she thought to herself as she stood up and put her book away safely. The other girls ran to start the line before she could and then proceeded to invite everyone to get in line ahead of Gopher Girl. Needless to say the bus ride was much too long for the young brunette. Since she was the last one on the bus she had to sit next to the fattest kid at the school Horatio; she usually had no problem with him as he was nice to everyone, but sharing a seat with him was impossible. He needed a full seat to himself.

After what seemed like an eternity the bus pulled up to her stop and she was finally away from all the mean children. She rearranged her bag on her shoulder and began to walk up the hill that led to her family's home. Though the walk was short it was also steep and she was quite out of shape from the lazy summer she had; she was out of breath by the time she reached her front door.

"Hermione dear, is that you? I'm in the kitchen. Come in here sweetie, I've made cookies!" her mother called as soon as the door opened.

"Oh mum!" Hermione cried dropping her bag and running into her mothers arms."I want to go back to fourth grade with my friends, fifth graders are terrible people."

Nuzzling her head into her mothers bosom she let out all the tears she'd been fighting. Crying was just the release she needed after a few moments she felt a little better.

"Did you really fix cookies mum?"

"Yes, chocolate chip cookies! You should eat some soon, but drink plenty of milk with them. Oh and brush your teeth before the chocolate gets too stuck between your teeth. Don't get used to sweet treats like this either, I just thought maybe you'd like something special today." her mother, Jean Granger was always a dentist first.

After two cookies and a nice large glass of milk Hermione started on her homework. She was so throughly immersed in her new history book that she didn't hear her dad walk in. Her father had just come home from work and after hearing his daughter had a rough day he wanted to make her laugh. He snuck into her room and without her noticing him managed to get close to her incredibly ticklish armpits. Shrieking with laughter and surprise Hermione jerked to evade the tickling and only managed to send her textbook flying across the room.

"Dad please!" She managed to say between bouts of laughter.

"Say 'Bob's your uncle' in a nice thick cockney accent or I'll tickle you till you turn purple!" said her father also laughing.

" ... Bob's your uncle!"

He stopped as he promised. With a smile he lifted her up off the floor and returned her to her previous sitting position on her bed.

"Mum's told me you want to go to fourth grade. What happened lovey? You were so excited about being skipped ahead."

"I don't have any friends in the fifth grade dad. I've always been picked on, but at least I had a couple friends."

"Tell me, how is the classwork?"

"It's really great! We've moved onto physical science, it was so exciting! I've already read the entire science textbook!"

"Oh Hermione... You are blessed. You're clever and intelligent, but it's also a curse. People will always be envious... Well not really jealous.. You see Hermione, people like you can't help but be intelligent. What comes naturally to you is quite difficult for other people, it makes them feel like they're not good enough. The truth is they're average you are special. You can choose to go back to the fourth grade. Your mother and I will support you no matter what choice you make. I think you'll be happier in the fifth grade, you thrive when you're challenged. Its a simple choice lovey, cleverness or popularity? Think it over. Supper will be done soon."

He left knowing her to think, knowing in his heart that she would choose cleverness over having fake friends.


	3. Make Mine Raw and Bloody

3. Make Mine Bloody and Raw

"Eeet 'as been a week, I can take care of Bill at home. 'Ee is my husband! 'Ee wants to go home!" Fleur said impatiently to Madame Promfrey.

"I understand Mrs. Weasley, please stay just one more night. I'll teach you how to make the potions he'll need."

Fleur didn't look pleased but she nodded at the healer in agreement. It had been a week since the end of the Battle of Hogwarts, Bill was still healing. Fleur was determined to have him home before his brothers funeral. The rest of the Weasley's had left four days ago, Mr. Weasley had visited once since then. No one else was ready to return to Hogwarts. Fleur knew Bill understood why they didn't want to need there, but she could tell he missed his family. He needed to be with them so they could all grieve together.

Taking her seat next to her husbands hospital bed she settled back with her copy of Gone with the Wind. She had read it many times, it was a comfort book for her. Losing herself in a world of civil war and unrequited love she waited for her husband to wake up. He didn't wake up until well past dinner time.

"Bill, 'ow nice eet is to see you awake, are you 'ungry? I'll go to ze kitchen for you." she gushed truly excited to see his eyes open.

"I wouldn't mind taking a walk before I have to take that dreadful potion again. I'm so tired of sleeping, did you talk to Madame Promfrey about leaving?" he asked, wincing slightly as he stood.

"We can go home tomorrow Mon Amour! Ze Madame has instructed me already in potion making and bandaging wounds."

" I don't want to take anymore potions! They make me sleepy, you're around me all day but I'm asleep. I miss you, and I miss my family. Madame Promfrey said I'd have to take these kind of potions everyday?" he asked, clearly frustrated.

"She said in a few weeks I'm to remove the ingredient that makes you sleepy, you need sleep to 'eal Mon Chou!"

Madame Promfrey had told him as much, he gritted his teeth as they walked down the stairs. Would pain be a constant in his life now?

"When we get to the third floor you have to tickle the..." began Bill,

"Pear, I know. George told me before they left." Fleur finished for him. "

She smiled brightly at her husband softly kissing him outside the kitchens before she began to tickle the pear and leading him into realm of the house-elves. As per usual the house-elves practically fell over themselves to serve the ex-student and his wife.

"You can call me Ellie, I'm the head chef of the Hogwarts kitchen staff sir and madam. What can I get for you?" a small house-elf said asked.

"'Eeee will have some raw steaks. Make sure they're nice and bloody please Ellie." Fleur answered for her husband.

"Nothing for you dearie?" the kindly elf asked.

"No I 'ad dinner earlier. Thank you."

As they waited the house-elves insisted they have some tea and cookies. They pulled a few chairs from nowhere and set a small platter of cookies in front of them. By the time Ellie returned with the slabs of meat they had each finished a cuppa and had more cookies than Fleur would care to admit.

"D'you guys mind if I eat in here? I'm sorry I know it's kinda gross... It's so nice to be out of that blasted hospital bed."

"Of course you can eat here, Ellie wouldn't ask sir to leave. Ellie knows your brothers very well, she is sorry to hear what happened." Ellie said dabbing tears from her huge eyes.

"It's... Thank you Ellie. These steaks look incredible. If you don't mind I'm going to make a pig of myself. You may want look away!" Bill said with a roguish wink.

"Je t'aime Mon Amour! You're the strongest man I'll ever know." Fleur said kissing her husband full on the lips not even caring that he had steak and blood on his face.

" I love you too Fleur, I can't wait to to home!" Bill said with his mouth full.


	4. Bottle-green Daydream

Bottle-green Daydream

Bottle-green; dark and light tones at the same time...Sooo deep and dreamy..His eyes seemed to he staring into hers every time she blinked. She felt pathetic... Obsessed... With a boy that would probably never look at her as anything more than his best friends little sister.

"Ms. Weasley! Can you describe to the class Lord Rylus Reginaldo's theory of magical combustion?" Professor McGonnagall said, forcing Ginny out of her reverie.

"... Er.." replied Ginny, clearly caught off guard.

"I thought not. See me after class Ms. Weasley, and do try to pay attention for the remainder of the class. I'd hate to give your first detention." the teacher gave a Ginny a stern look before returning to the lesson.

Ginny tried to pay attention for the rest of the lecture. She had far too much respect for Professor McGonagall to do anything but listen to her. Damn that Harry Potter, trying not to think about him just made it worse. Somehow she made it to the end of class without falling into another daydream. McGonagall assigned her two extra inches on that days homework, thankfully she didn't even mention the word detention so Ginny made it to lunch mostly unscathed.

After a rushed meal she ran to library for some privacy while she wrote in her journal. Taking her place at the farthest table from the entrance she pulled out her journal and began to write;

Hi Tom!

Hello Ginny.

Harry Potter looked right at me while I was eating lunch. It was so dreamy Tom, I wish I could show his eyes, they're indescribably lovely.

I have a powerful imagination. Did you work up the nerve to speak in front of him today?

No... I ran up to the library to talk to you.

I see, how did transfiguration go? Weren't you saying there was a test today?

The test is in charms. I think I've got it down, I just have to remember the correct wand movements...ams keep my mind off...I've got to go Tom, my brother just walked in with Harry...

Her brothers arrival had been unexpected, her last scribble to Tom was hardly legible. By the time they reached her she has tucked the diary in her bag and was pretending to be immersed in her charms textbook.

"Oy, mum said write her back already or she'll start sending howlers." grunted Ron.

"Tell her I have a lot of homework, I'll get to it. Or doesn't she want me to do well." Ginny managed to say without looking up.

"How are you liking Hogwarts Ginny?" Harry asked her kindly

Ginny turned bright pink she looked up into his eyes. Speak Ginny! You look ridiculous.

"Yeah.. I mean, it's great. Peeves is a pest." she finished lamely.

"Er...yeah"

"We've got potions mate. Snape will have our hides if we're late. Bye twerp." Ron teased his sister, pulling Harry out of the library.

She watched them exit, willing Harry to turn back. He glanced towards her just as they walked out the door. Thank you! Ginny thought smiling. Harry smiled back at her, his lovely eyes shining green light towards her.


	5. Unforgivable

Unforgivable

"Never used an Unforgivable Curse have you boy?"

Harry thrashed in his bed, his nightmares just starting.

"You need to really mean them Potter!" Bellatrix mocked him.

Flashes of Sirius began to invade his memory; Sirius, the deranged and dirty convict became the clean shaven Sirius he had come accustomed to. Singing carols, playing the cheerful host during the holidays.

"I thought you were here to avenge my dear cousin"

The images of Sirius were now replaced with last moments. Harry watched from every angle as Sirius fell into the veil over and over. The tears on his face were real, he knew that he was dreaming but it felt just real as it had a month ago when it had happened.

He found himself face to face with Bellatrix again.

"CRUCIO!" He screamed with every ounce of hate.

It was Déjà vu, she screamed and fell momentarily recovering with impossible speed. Why! He moaned inwardly. Even in his dreams he couldn't hurt that evil bitch.

"Never used an Unforgivable Curse before, have you, boy? You need to mean them, Potter. You need to really want to cause pain — to enjoy it — righteous anger won't hurt me for long — I'll show you how it is done, shall I? I'll give you lesson. Crucio!"

Her words echoed in his ears again and again the pain of the Cruciatus curse felt too real. He felt his body slam to the floor but he didn't wake up. Bellatrix began to laugh at him. She laughed and laughed and laughed for what seemed like an entire from Harry Potters perspective. Finally he snapped. Seeing red he stood, the pain dissipating as he finally took control of his nightmare.

With a single running step he launched himself at her throat. His hand met it's mark and he held her down to the floor by her neck. Placing his wand next to her temple he laughed aloud,

"You're right. I understand now. Believe me Bellatrix, I will enjoy this! CRUCIO!"


	6. Waiting for Autumn

Waiting for Autumn

It was a hot day. One of those days where you wake up sweaty and jump directly into a nice cold shower only to be covered in sweat as soon as you towel off. The kind of day where everyone sensible is relaxing indoors away from the oppressive humidity. Unfortunately twelve year old Harry Potter was not rewarded any such option. His uncle had claimed he would not sign Harry's Hogsmeade permission slip unless the boy obeyed every order perfectly and acted obedient and normal around his sister Marge.

Aunt Petunia had taken to waking him up before the sun rose and setting him a list of arduous tasks to be completed by sundown. After the first few days the hedges were perfectly neat, all the flowerbeds were weed free, and the Dursley's mailbox was freshly repainted. Harry was already up and dressed by the time her shrill voice called him. He was given an apple and a piece of buttered bread along with his list of chores. It seemed Perunia had run out of normal chores, she had gotten a bit more creative today;

Wash all windows inside/outside

Paint outside trim

Scrub stepping stones

Replace rotted wood on back stairs

Dig up and move apple tree to side yard

"You want me to dig up a tree?" he asked in disbelief.

"I'd like some sun in the kitchen! Don't start your complaining boy. Hurry up with your breakfast so I can set the table for the family. Oh and be sure to wash the inside windows first, I don't want you disturbing Vernon on his day off. " Petunia said sharply, flipping over the bacon she was preparing for her son and husband.

Drat! Harry thought to himself, he had wanted to reserve the indoor chores for the hottest part of the day. He truly hated summer time. Petunia really did seem to enjoy torturing the boy. He gulped down his breakfast and following his Aunts orders he got out of the way before Uncle Vernon woke up. While the family sat together and ate breakfast Harry scrubbed every window upstairs, starting in his aunt and uncles room and finishing in his own room. While the two 'men' of the house showered and dressed he quickly washed the windows downstairs. His aunt hissing at him to hurry up until he was outside.

He figured digging up the tree would be the most exhausting so he did that first before the sun got too bright. It took him nearly two hours to dig all around the roots and under them, taking care not to maim any of the delicate infrastructure. Covered in sweat he stuck his head under the hose sucking down as much water as he could before he began digging a hole in the side yard. Finally, he could drag the tree across the yard and plant it once again. The tree only weighed seventy pounds or so but it was awkward to carry, he found himself wishing he could use his wand. A levitating charm would work splendidly right now. Why, he'd be burying the roots in waiting soil already if he could only use magic.

Harry missed using magic, the thrill of his growing powers each time he mastered a new spell. September was much to far away. He stopped to wipe the sweat off his brow, almost there. Very much out of breath he placed the young tree into the prepared earth, propping it on either side with long wooden beams. It didn't take too long to bury it he removed the beams and gave the trunk a nudge to make sure it wasn't going to fall over. Harry took a few steps back to admire his handiwork, it was a little crooked but it would straighten itself out before fall came.

The thought of fall made Harry wish he could speed up time. Summer was completely unbearable. It wasn't quite noon, yet his shirt was completely saturated with sweat. The morning had been hot enough, it was settling into a perfectly dreadful day.

"Harry! Come wash up and have lunch, your uncle has taken Dudley for a haircut." called Aunt Petunia from the backdoor.

His 'lunch' was pitiful but the lemonade was nice and cool. All too quickly he was finished eating and back to work. The day seemed to get hotter and more humid as it progressed. All the outside windows were clean so Harry set to repainting the trim. Taking his time to insure an even coating of paint Harry allowed his mind to wander. He daydreamed about starting school in the fall, drinking pumpkin juice and being around his friends. Winter was dreary and summer but everything was awesome during Fall.

Once he scrubbed the stones he would be done for the day, the sun was starting to go down but it was still humid. The sun was gone before Harry was finished, the Dursley's ate without him. He went in and ate the leftovers and went directly to bed to dream of September.


	7. Wooden Ships

Wooden Ships

It was going to be a good day.

House-elves hummed softly as they dusted and prepared breakfast before their masters awoke. As the pink and orange rays of the rising sun lit up the large grounds of the Malfoy Manor the the albino peacocks trilled their final song before they went to sleep for the day.

Young Draco Malfoy had woken especially early, he had been waiting for this day for many weeks. It was finally Litha! Summer Solstice was his favorite of the ancient holidays. They still had to do the ritual with the circle and the chanting but other than that it was tradition to celebrate by staying outside and enjoying the sun all day. To a seven year old that had to constantly act stuffy and grown up it was greatest. This year he and his friends had all hand built wooden boats. Greg and Vinny's boats were alright but Draco knew his was by far the best.

He had spent the last four weeks painstakingly carving the small boat out of a perfect knot free chunk of ceder. It was lovely; about four inches long and three inches wide, with a tiny chisel he had drilled a small hole for the mast. He employed his mother to make the fabric for the mast and as per usual she made something wonderful. All he left to do was attach the mast to the small pole he whittled out of a piece of wood he had found on the grounds. Then he would ask his mother to perform a charm on it to repel water and a sticking charm to make sure his mast stayed in place.

He practically skipped down to breakfast, remembering himself before he reached the dining room and walking calmly in the room to his waiting parents.

"Good Morning Father. Good Morning Mother." he said formally kissing them each on the appropriate cheek.

As soon as Draco took his seat Missy, the head house elf, and Dobby began to serve the family. In honor of Litha the elves had arranged scrambled eggs in the shape of the sun. Draco dug in anxious to finish so he could put the finishing touches on his masterpiece. There was only a few hours before they would meet up with the rest of the pureblood families for the solstice celebration.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

"I'm gunna win the boat race." was Greg's greeting to Draco.

"We'll see about that Gregory." Draco sneered back, shoving his boat in his friends face.

The boys walked together and met up with the rest of the kids their age. Everyone was already gathered around the small creek where they'd be racing their boats. Draco wanted to get a good look at everyone's, there were seven already in the water. His was certainly one of the best, he noted as he placed his in the water. There was one even he had to admit was amazing. It made out of sleek black wood with a dark green mast and a little red flag.

"Who's boat is that?" he asked nudging the person next to him.

"That's Millie Bullstrodes. Mine is the one wif the pink flag." Pansy Parkinson answered him. "Which one is yours?"

Pointing at his boat he looked at her teeth, she had lost both front at the same time. He silently thanked his parents for growing his instantly with their wands. She sounded ridiculous.

"If the parents will give the boat race participants a wand to use we will begin shortly." said Mr. Ollivander

Draco received his mothers wand and got a whispered reminder of the charm he was supposed to use before running to the starting point. His boat was right next to Vinny's and Millie's.

"May the best man win." said Draco shaking each of their hands.

"On your mark, get set, GO!"

All the children said the same charm but only half the boats took off on the first try, Draco and Millie's boats were quickly in the lead. Come on, come on whispered Draco concentrating on the wand in his hand whispering the charm again. It worked he was in first place! Only a few more feet and he would win, Millie was catching up quickly. It would be a close race.

He whispered the charm once more, wanting nothing more than to win. The last charm did it, he won by half an inch!

"Congratulations Draco Malfoy! First place; your reward is leading the chant in tonight's circle! Millicent Bulstrode for second place you may hold the smudge stick. Good job to everyone!" Ollivander decreed.

His mother hugged him tightly as he returned her wand,

"I knew you'd win son. Your boat was the best."

"I'm gonna keep it forever!"


	8. Evergreen

Evergreen

"You're supposed to be helping mummy. Don't you want to plant this lovely pine tree sapling daddy brought us from North America?"

Pandora Lovegood couldn't help but laugh at her four year old daughter. Luna was troweling the soil back into the hole Pandora was trying to dig for the tree. She was such a bright little girl, but very much like her father at times.

"It's just a baby tree mum, it doesn't need such a deep hole." said the child obstinately, continuing to refill the hole.

"Oh my silly little plum! If we don't dig a deep enough hole our baby tree could fall over, and we don't dig a wide enough hole the roots might not flourish as they should."

Luna stopped, considering her mothers words carefully before reversing her actions.

"That's the way darling! It's almost large enough, dig around the sides and make the hole a bit wider. I'll go get the tree." said Pandora, walking to retrieve the sapling from across the yard.

It was hardly a sapling, maybe two feet tall. The trunk was about two and a half inches around maybe a little bit bigger. Hopefully it would thrive here. From what Xenophilius had told her the soil in North America was completely different than the soil they had in their yard.

"Okay Luna. That looks great, I'll hold the tree up you can bury the roots."

Pandora softly placed the sapling into the waiting hole. Smiling at her daughter as the child began to carefully place dirt atop the mass of roots. She was so focused for such a young child. Pandora watched her daughter painstakingly layering the soil perfectly evenly across the roots. It took her nearly fifteen minutes but it did look wonderful.

"Now I'll let go of it and if we dug a good enough hole it will stand up on it's own."

She took her daughters hand and led her a few paces back to admire their handiwork. It was lovely, it looked like a baby Christmas tree.

"We did it lovey!"

"It's so pretty mummy, can we decorate it for Christmas?" asked Luna.

"We'll see plum, it's too small to decorate right now, barely as big as you. Maybe by Christmas time it will be big enough. Come on let's go fix a picnic, when dad comes home we can all eat outside by our new tree."

Luna raced to the house, by the time her mother caught up she was already in the kitchen surrounded by an enormous mess. Sending Luna to get cleaned up Pandora made some sandwiches and sliced up some fruit for their picnic.

"I'm home Dora! Where are you dear?" Xenophilius called from the front door.

"In the kitchen my love, come give me a hand would you?" she replied.

She handed him the knife when he entered the room;

"Slice up this honey dew for me? I've got to go check on Luna. We've got a surprise planned!"

Pandora kissed her husband lovingly before bouncing up the stairs. She found Luna in her bedroom zooming around her bedroom on her mini broomstick, still a mess.

"Luna, didn't I ask you to clean yourself up? Your dad's come home, you get on a clean shirt and wash your face. Daddy and I will be downstairs waiting. Hurry along lovey. Daddy looks hungry."

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

"This looks wonderful Luna! You have a real talent for gardening, d'you know what muggles say when someone is good with plants?"

Xenophilius looked back and forth between his wife and daughter several times, neither had a guess.

"They call them Green Thumbs! Isn't that silly Plum?"

Luna giggled and smiled at her father.

"Yes daddy that's silly! What do thumbs have to do with plants?"

"I don't know dear, muggles are peculiar." he answered sincerely.


	9. Stinky Brother

"Ugh! Ron your room smells like dirty feet!" Fred shouted down the stairs. "Would it have killed you clean it up? Mum told you last week me and George would be sleeping here for a few days."

"Should we keep our things in Ginny's room? I don't want any of my things to become Ron scented." said George

"Yeah let's go tell her, she can help us carry our stuff too."

The twins walked down the hall to their sisters room, knocking once before barging in.

"Oy Gin! Can we keep our stuff in your room while our room is treated for Peruvian fire fleas?" asked George

"Ron's room smells like feet" added Fred.

"I guess so... But if I find a single flea in my bedroom I'll throw all your things right out the window!" threatened the youngest Weasley.

"Mum said all our stuff was fine, they're in the walls." stated Fred adding spooky emphasis to the walls.

"Come help us with our things then sister dear. " George said motioning to the pile of boxes outside Ron's door.

"I advise you not breath through your nose near Ron's room Ginny. I don't know how you sleep down the hall from him!" said Fred.

"I keep my door shut. Keeps out his smell and all the crazy noises coming from you two all day and night." Ginny teased following her brothers down the hallway.

The three loaded themselves up with boxes of the twins random things, making several trips back and forth to get everything into Ginny's closet.

"Now Ginny..." started Fred.

"Don't bother, I know well enough not to mess with your stuff. I'd be too scared to even open a box. It's safe here. Close my door behind you please." said Ginny effectively dismissing the two.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

"You know what we need to invent Fred?" George asked.

"I know you two need to shut up so I can sleep!" interrupted Ron.

"A way to get rid of foul smells?" answered George, completely ignoring his annoyed younger brother.

"Yeah, like a spray that covers up bad odors..."

"Or even better a spray that actually absorbs bad odors and leaves a pleasant scent behind."

"Seriously you guys I'm tired."

"Well Ron," started George,

"We're tired as well!" finished Fred.

"Your smell is too much..." added George.

"I don't smell anything!" retorted Ron.

"Let me get this straight, you've become accustomed to this odor? How is that even possible?" George said in a shocked tone.

"I can't live like this George, we need to get out of here before we get used to the smell."

"Shall we sleep under the stars brother?"

"What choice do we have? We can't stay here!"

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Their mother had been quite upset to find them sleeping on the front porch, but when they told her why she could hardly blame them.

"Hopefully the poison does it's job quickly. Your father said it would take at least twenty-four hours and then another twenty-four hours to air the poison out, I suppose one of you could sleep in Ginny's room and the other in Percy's." Mrs. Weasley told the two as she gave them their breakfast.

"I don't mind sleeping outside mum, Ginny's room is way too small to share." said Fred.

"Not to mention Percy snores as loud as an elephant." George said with his mouth of eggs.

"Okay! I don't care where you sleep, just don't talk with your mouth full!" Mrs. Weasley chastised.


	10. Fade to Black

Fade to Black

It had been 4 and a half years, 1,643 days , 39,432 hours, 2,365,920 minutes,

141,955,200 seconds since Fred passed into the next world. George had changed. Every second was torture to him he only felt like half a person, sometimes less than half.

It wasn't that he never smiled or felt seconds of happiness and pleasure, he did. His family and Angelina made sure of that. Regardless, smiling hurt him all the way to his soul. Even the happiest and proudest moments of his life were clouded by a void.

If it wasn't for Ogdens Aged Fire Whiskey he would have no reprieve from his constant flux of emotions. The whiskey numbed his pain just enough to make living without his other half bearable. Some nights the drink only made it worse, on these nights he'd cry himself to sleep. Angelina was incredible really, how she dealt with him he would never know but he felt blessed every night when he stumbled to bed.

She understood. She didn't judge him harshly. She didn't try to make him talk about it. He wished he could be the person she deserved. Perhaps some day he would be, or if he was lucky he would join his brother. That would leave her free and unencumbered.

Once he considered killing himself... Not for very long mind you, it was just a passing thought. The idea of how peaceful it might feel to fade to black.


End file.
